


Briefs

by gotenks (humanyubel), yunghime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beyonce Beyonce and more Beyonce, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Inspired by Fanart, Karaoke, Multi, Vegeta Suffers- The Thrilling Saga, enough to make him go ssj 9000, starring the Briefs family and Vegeta, the emotional agony Vegeta experiences in this fic is nearly, written and directed by Bulma Briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/gotenks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghime/pseuds/yunghime
Summary: A tale of Vegeta’s trials dealing with his family





	Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunghime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghime/gifts).



> Fanart by my BFF Kiara (Yunghime on ao3 and neferkiki on tumblr).  
> I made an addition to their post. Reblog it here! (http://neferkiki.tumblr.com/post/138800592184)

                       

Vegeta wasn’t sure how he managed to sign up for any of this. He’d had casual sex, well not exactly casual (he’d cried and left Earth to find himself like a real Saiyan), but still non committal. 

He’d had his entire race wiped out save for some…mostly worthless scraps, and he’d been under Freeza’s hand for nearly as long as he could remember. 

He’d gone through humiliation, agony, he’d been beaten at things he thought he was the best at. But he’d also found a family. A family that was weird as hell in all honesty and he’d be the first one to tell you that- point blank to your face.

Though when they did stuff like _this_ in public he wasn’t sure all he had been through to get them was worth it. 

It’d been that stupid boy’s fault this time. He’d been the spark, the one that caused this migraine. 

But he should have never agreed to going to a Karaoke Bar with them. After all he despised crowded spaces and “all things fun” as Bulma had put it on a number of occasions. 

It would’ve been manageable if Bra was there but she was staying at her best friend’s. Of course that best friend was another Son. His family must have a thing for befriending Sons. Though he did have the smallest -insignificant really- soft spot for Gohan and Pan.

Unfortunately his princess was no where and that idiot’s harder to love spawn had to be a heart breaker.

Really who was that dense?

Trunks had cried a few pathetic tears into his Mother’s scarf, which she immediately torched unflinchingly. 

“Goten’s an idiot! He keeps getting girlfriends and then complaining when they won’t put out. Don’t go to me for comfort; I don’t even date girls often!” sure his son was what Bulma had told him was “bisexual”. Apparently he liked girls and boys. One boy in particular that Vegeta couldn’t stand. He respected his son’s interests as far as he could remember they were normal on Vegetasei and his son was capable. 

The woman said their boy had his “heart of glass”. He vehemently denied it.

“It’s okay baby, let’s get your mind off of him.” Bulma tucked her unreasonably large blow torch into her tiny purse.

“We’re at a Karaoke Bar after all,” Mrs. B smiled wickedly at her beloved Grandson. 

That had immediately set off warning flags in Vegeta’s head but he just had to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Mrs. B took Trunks’ and Bulma’s hands in her’s and led her to the song queue section. Vegeta remained where he was, swishing his cocktail with a controlled flick of his wrist. Bulma had given him a taste for wine and mixed drinks of all kinds. 

Within minutes the three Briefs stood on stage, devious looks upon their flawless skinned faces.

The music struck up and within the first two notes Vegeta had already sunk into his seat.

Mrs. B and Trunks began together, singing in unison.

_“Yo B they ready!”_

Bulma pranced across the small stage, hips swaying. She looked admittedly great in her orange cashmere sleeveless sweater dress.

 _“Feelin’ myself, I’m feelin’ myself, I’m feelin’ my Feelin’ myself, I’m feelin’ myself, I’m feelin’ my, feelin’ my~”_ Vegeta’s glass cup shattered in his grip. Why did they have to do things like this while he was around?

It was like they enjoyed seeing him in pain.

 _“Feelin’ myself, back off, cause I’m feelin’ myself, jack off He be thinking about me when he whacks off, wax on? Wax off!”_ Where was that son of his that only wanted to play and train? The one that’s whole day was made when he got a hug from his Papa.

Those succubi and that spawn of Goku had tainted him. He felt the massive migraine approaching weeks ago.

After that song they went for another favorite of theirs.

_“Let me hear you say “Hey, Ms. Briefs!” (Hey, Ms. Briefs)  
Say, “Hey, Ms. Briefs!” (Hey, Ms. Briefs!)”_

Vegeta could get out right now. He could just fly up through the roof and back to Capsule Corp to his training chamber. He could walk out the bar’s front door. Did he do either of those things? No. 

Trunks’ would be on and off boyfriend’s idiocy must have rubbed off on him.

He toughed it out through all the dancing and singing, twelve songs of it actually. He put up with the posses that would’ve fit in perfectly with the Ginyu Force. 

He put up with the woman’s boy and his horribly tasteless jorts on stage. 

For the final song they posed like a teen group band, Bulma dropped the mic. Mrs. B laid out on the floor, her tall heels shown off once her jean bottoms rode up. Trunks’ leg went up high enough effortlessly that in another circumstance he would’ve been proud over. Vegeta could practically see the sparkles around his son’s head like a halo.

No child of his would pine after someone so hard for years, have some illicit affair with them, go into space, die, and come back only to marry them years after the initial attraction began. His children wouldn’t be that pathetic.

He covered his face trying to make sure no one saw him as he chanted quietly to himself.

 _ **“Vulgar! Vulgar! Vulgar!”**_ his cheeks hadn’t been this red in at least four hours.

The three cursed creatures came off of the stage to greet him once more. 

“Papa I feel a lot better now! We should train when we get back, I feel on top of the world!” For once his son wanted to train with him? It must be the end of the world, but he wouldn’t pass up the chance.

“Enjoy the show, dear?” Mrs. Brief’s questioned him, sly as a fox. He wisely chose not to answer.

He felt Bulma’s hand cop a feel as if they weren’t talking to her Mother. He shot up an inch off of the ground in embarrassment, but her hand remained on his rear.

_**“Vulgar.”** _

Vegeta wasn’t sure how he managed to sign up for any of this. He’d had casual sex, well not exactly casual (he’d cried and left Earth to find himself like a real Saiyan), but still non committal.

He’d had his entire race wiped out save for some…mostly worthless scraps, and he’d been under Freeza’s hand for nearly as long as he could remember.

He’d gone through humiliation, agony, he’d been beaten at things he thought he was the best at. But he’d also found a family. A family that was weird as hell in all honesty and he’d be the first one to tell you that- point blank to your face.

Though when they did stuff like _this_ in public he wasn’t sure all he had been through to get them was worth it.

But he was with them now and he wasn’t ready to let them go so soon.


End file.
